


Первая любовь

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro), Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvideo, Fanvids, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Taboo Expressions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Служебный роман канона. Все только начинается, поэтому — чистый восторг, незамутненный позитив. Душа поет, правда, матом, но им тоже можно о возвышенных чувствах.It's canon office romance. Everything is just beginning, therefore — pure delight, unclouded positive. The soul sings, however, obscenely, but it's possible to express lofty/exalted feelings by different ways.
Relationships: Robert de Rainault/Guy of Gisburne
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 визуал R - NC-21





	Первая любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Series 1


End file.
